GPTGot a Princess Tale?
by Madidi
Summary: The Namikaze family was supposed to be dead right? And they weren't supposed to have any descendants either.. right? So what the hell is going on here! ... SasuNaru ...


Story written by: madidi

**Rating: M**, later on… I'm supposedly going to write some **steamy situations**, happening **between two men**…

**!!!SASUNARU!!!** .. if someone wanted to know..

**Naruto (Masashi Kishimoto)**

**Disclaimer:** Uhm… I really don't own them as you can see above…Naruto **belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sama **(Hey! Who does he belong to exactly??!! ) A-aah… sorry I mean: Naruto belongs to Sasuke… and uuhm… Sasuke and everyone else belong to Masashi Kishimoto (psst… That means that Naruto also belongs to him…).

IF I really owned 'Naruto' as the series… I don't think that it would be, meant more for the male population than the women… since it's common-knowledge that **YAOI** (**YA**mete! **O**shiri ga **I**tai! = Stop! My butt hurts!) is more interesting in women's opinion… hmm… Why is that..?

* * *

** GPT-Got a Prince(ss) Tale?**

**Chapter 1.**

The bus came to a stop before a huge red building made of wood. It was the infamous mansion of the family that used to live in Konoha before moving here in The Whirlpool village, I was stunned. And believe me, we Uchihas don't get easily stunned, it's a part of our nature, to not show much of our emotions. Sakura leaned onto me and I heard her whisper that she thought that the place was romantically beautiful. Sakura is my girlfriend. She has light pink, a bit like bubblegum or cotton candy, hair and emerald green eyes. She is only eight centimeters shorter than I am, it pisses me off a bit.

"When was this place renovated?" I asked the guide who was showing us around the town. The Kiri village's mansion was something that not many could not be stunned to see. It was told to be the mansion of the legendary Yondaime and his family, in which belonged his wife and son. No one knew their names, how they died or where they were buried. All that is known is that the whole family and all the other residents of the mansion disappeared one beautiful day. I had always wanted to visit this place, yes believe me or not, I, Uchiha Sasuke, with my onyx eyes and bluish black hair and light skin, with my weight of seventy kilos and height of hundred and seventy seven centimeters, actually had a wish to do something.

The platinum blond haired man turned to me and smiled with his visible eye curving into an upside down u. The man had one dark blue, almost black eye, yes, we could not see his other eye as his silvery hair came down in the front, covering the other eye from anyone who wanted to know what it looked like, people such as myself and my whole class. He had something mysterious in him that made me want to know all about him and also suspect him of something ridiculous, like for example, he was going to take us to the mansion and keep us captive there, or even worse, murder us all.

"Oh, no, no. The mansion has never been renovated, it was left as it was, to wait for the family's return." He answered my question and winked, well at least I thought that he winked but since his other eye could not be seen, he may have just… blinked… weirdly. I stared at him, yes, my eyes enlarged, and then turned back to look at the mansion from the window. It can't be. The building looked to be brand new, there was nothing broken, nothing rusted, nothing worn-out about it. It must have been renovated sometime. As I was about to tell him my thoughts, Sakura already pulled me up by my arm that she had latched on at the minute that I stepped out of my car and onto the school's yard. Sometimes I really wonder why I agreed to go out with her. Well, okay, so she is okay at times, but most of the time she is just plain annoying and I feel like actually throwing myself down from a roof or a bridge or something. Maybe I should just dump her, it would be the best for my health.

* * *

We stepped out of the bus and the chauffeur took our luggage out of the trunk, this fact didn't go unnoticed by me. Why would he be taking our stuff out of the car, when we were going to be back soon, I mean, we were only going to visit the place, you know, a quick round tour around the house… building and then we'd head back to the center of the village. The man winked his left eye at me and quickly got back into the bus, I ripped my arm out of Sakura's grip and rushed to the bus' doors, they closed just as I got before them. I cursed and tried to open them as the driver was already driving off. As I stopped and watched as the bus left the estate of the mansion, I felt like actually crying. Now we were going to get murdered and my family would not even be able to say goodbye to me, nor I to them, before I already was gone.

"Sir, why did the bus leave?" I heard Hinata, a sweet girl, cousin of Neji's, my best friend's, ask the silvery haired man, who, if I remember correctly, was called Kakashi… Oh yes! Hatake Kakashi! There is something familiar about that name, like I had read something about him or something. Oh great so I must have read about him in a criminal magazine and now we were really going to get murdered here!

The man, Kakashi, chuckled and shook his head lackadaisically.  
"Oh, did not your teacher tell you? You are going to stay here over night!" He said merrily and I really felt like choking him right then. Oh great tell it now and let us first think that you're some weird-ass serial killer about to murder us all. Hmm... Come to think of it, maybe it really was only me who thought that. I shall keep quiet about it then.

"Oh right! I forgot to tell you guys, my bad!" Mitarashi-sensei said, looking really content, seeing everyone's shocked faces. Our teacher had quite a quirk for revealing clothes, she had always had. I still sometimes wonder just why hasn't the school's board of directors fired her or at least told her to wear more properly. Like for instance, right now she was wearing a beige, long coat, light lilac, short mini-skirt, black combat boots, a net shirt, with only her beige bra under it, making it actually look like she didn't have anything but the net shirt, and she also had some kind of net shorts under her mini, mini-skirt. Her dark lilac hair was in a high ponytail that she had gelled up to look like some kind of a throwing star, you know from the ninja times… I glared at her and she blew me a rasberry. I rolled my eyes and walked closer to them. Sakura looked at me, smiling innocently. Phah! Doesn't even look innocent. I just glanced at her and turned back to the guide-guy, as she latched back onto my arm. Oh just plain peachy. Okay. I didn't say that.

"Remember this kiddos, the mansion is a place that rare people get to stay at over night, so you should be very honoured that you have been invited as prince Namikaze has his fifteenth birthday coming up, his parents let you stay here because of that. The prince isn't one to have many friends or anything." All my classmates started to grin at this and sentences like: "Wauh! We get to be guests at the mansion!" "Amazing! Birthday!" "I wonder what the prince looks like!" "Haha! We're older than he is!" "P- poor prince to n- not have any friends…" Oh the last one seems to have been Hinata. Anyways, so really the comments did vary A LOT. But did none of these students realize that the prince was supposed to be dead a long time ago?! Oh well I guess that no one cares about such LITTLE THINGS!!

"How troublesome. Isn't the prince dead Kakashi-san? And from what I know, there haven't been any *yaaawn* new residents in the mansion after the Namikaze family left. Nor have the Namikazes any descendants." And he yawned again. Thank GOD Shikamaru isn't as stupid as all the others are. Jeez. It almost started to look like **I **had to open **MY** mouth to say something. Jeez.

The man, Kakashi-san smirked and winked at me again. What the hell is up with that man?! Why does he ALWAYS wink at ME??!!  
"Oh, no, no, no. Why ever would the prince be dead?" He asked playfully and winked at me AGAIN! What's with people WINKING AT ME?! Although about Kakashi-san I couldn't really be sure… maybe he just had some weird disease in his eyes… But then that would only leave the bus driver be the winking people… Hmm… Wait a… But then, why did the bus driver wink at me and want for me to not make it in time to go back in the bus? What if I had left my mobile phone in the car or something? Hmm… There is still something fishy going on in here. Ah! Wait, wait! Didn't Kakashi-san just say that the prince wasn't dead? And he didn't deny the fact that there were no offspring for the Namikaze family. What is going on?!

"Troublesome…" I heard Shikamaru mutter as Sakura started pulling me towards the mansion. Our luggage would be brought in by someone, is what Kakashi-san said, along with Mitarashi-sensei.

* * *

welps.. yah.. the same for this story here.. uhhmm.. decided to put this up too.. although I'm not sure if it's even properly started.. hmm.. well yah.. here.. Ja ! 3 ^^

* * *


End file.
